The present invention relates to messaging applications, and more specifically, to integrating different messaging applications without relying on messaging protocols.
Internet messaging applications are used daily as part of corporate and personal life. However, the number and type of messaging applications require users to switch between each application manually, which can be time consuming and frustrating. Some conventional solutions have attempted to consolidate multiple messaging applications. However, these conventional solutions have focused on the specific networking protocols used by each messaging application. More specifically, these conventional solutions must recreate and support each specific networking protocol. Often, these networking protocols change, which means that the conventional solutions must also be updated to reflect the change in networking protocols. Furthermore, if the messaging protocol is encrypted, the associated messaging application cannot be included in conventional consolidation solutions.